Tales From a Lost Traveler
by kagome the black rose
Summary: "I have lived for thousands of years and never once has a human caused me to hunger...till now"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous so please don't message me saying how horrible my story is and

That I need to jump off a cliff T-T. Love you guys ^-^

Warning: This fic is only T rated, but there might be a little bumpy boo ^. ~ Just depends on how everything goes

Tales from a Lost Traveler

She stared at him her eyes wide with unshed tears. "What?" she asked again not believing what she was hearing.

Looking towards her with his bright green eyes and voiced his question again this time more forced out then before. "Do you want to go back to your time?" he whispered turning fully to face her." I can take you back, back to your family, back to where you…. Belong…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 years before

October 20, 1888

Kagome walked down the streets of England clutching her thin jacket closely to her. It was close to the end of October and usually the weather was freezing by hollow's eve. Over the years of living in this time she had become use to the weather, but that didn't mean she liked it. Quickening her pace she hurried down the sidewalk the cold wind slapping her face which really didn't help the case at all.

Reaching her expensive, but small town home she unlocked the door and settled inside starting a fire and making her favorite honey milk chamomile tea. Once everything was settled to her liking Kagome opened the letters that she had received earlier from Ash, lady Victoria's the contents inside she learned that there was a killer among the city something Kagome had discovered way before then all Kagome was asked to do was to relay weather or not the murder was a simple human or part of the 'supernatural world' she liked to call. The answer was clear of course but Kagome wanted to see what the Queen's watch dogs could so she simply wrote a telling her what she had then poured herself some tea and settled at just remember when things where normal or as normal it could get at she was dragged here instead of home at the time she had only had 3 things, her backpack, the locket with a photo of Inuyasha and her family, and the completed Shikon thought of Inuyasha brought tears to her eyes but she managed to wipe them away before they got worse. Luckily she had been found by Queen Victoria herself and offered a home in her palace if she worked for her. Of course she accepted and simply didn't the Queen's bidding till one day there was an assassin sent to kill Victoria and with instincts she never knew she had Kagome killed him before he even left his that moment on she was the Queen's cat eye's. Nothing ever got past her, but her talents were held back just being at the palace so the queen bought an expensive town home in the city enough for three people just in case she had any overnight guest over and ordered her to send periodic letters so she could know if everything was going job was perfect. Kagome was simply being paid to be an informant. A dangerous, but what hasn't she faced and lived a sigh Kagome laid back on her luxury couch enjoying the feel of the soft cushions on her sore muscles. She had been out and about all day collecting information and distributing it to the right people.' Maybe a nice nap is all I need', Kagome thought as she closed her eyes 'It might help me clear my head".


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy you guys like the story and I do understand I have A LOT of spelling mistakes so im taking my time and rereading each chapter as I post them. I'm probably also going to repost a better version of chapter one and also I'm REEEEEEEEEEEAAAALLLLLLLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

November 15, 1888

Weirdness… that was all that she could think of to describe what was happening in front of her. For god sake all she wanted was flour and milk so she could do a little baking,but it seemed the gods were against her getting home before the storm that was coming.'All I wanted was a nice relaxing day of trying out my new recipes...but this! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!'she fumed .

The men blocking her path were to busy with each other to even notice her presence she would have made herself known,but something in her mind was telling her listen. There was something strange about those two of course how they acknowledged each other was the main thing she noticed,but there aura's gave off of something akin to demonic,but it wasn't the same as when she was back in the feudal era it was more evil it made Naraku look like a tiny ant was snapped out of her thoughts by the loud yelling of one of the men,"BASSSSSY! DON'T LEAVE YOUR LOVER!" he shouted as he cried whale tears. This man had crimson hair that was well kept for a man,his eyes were a greenish yellow, and his features were closely to those of a other man he called Bassy features were opposite his eyes were a crimson red that if you stared were like staring into your very soul,his hair was coal black like the other man was well kept. The two were very beautiful and could have any woman they desired,but after hearing the red haired man address the dark haired man as his lover then she put two and two together."Umm... excuse me" she whispered"but I can't really get through here because your..blocking the path" she said nervously. The red haired man seemed to get annoyed because he quickly stood up "Go around you annoying little twit as you see we're busy here!" he shouted

Now Kagome is a very talented person, master bowman and the priestess of the Shikon Jewel , but one thing that she always failed at was controlling her temper especially if said person was standing in front of her being rude and telling HER to go around. Kagome stepped closer to the red haired man and let loose her legendary temper."Now you listen here buddy I was clearly trying to be nice and goody two shoes and simply ask you to move ,but nooooo you had to be a let me tell you something Mr. I'm-to-pretty-to-get-the-hell-out-of-the-way you and your boyfriend here need to get out of my way because I have better things to do then to listen to your annoying banshe shrill you call a voice now MOVE!" she growled while pushing past the stunned red head.

The dark haired man walked up to the red head and punched him in the the face knocking him out and giving him a massive nose bleed."Grell you always seem to get me in biggest messes" He said as he dragged Grell back to the mansion"by the way I have constantly told you to address as Sebastian not that disgusting pet name" he said to the unconscious Grell.

~Sorry I was gone so long been busy with family probelms and haven't had time to type up the chapters~ Any what did you thin :D


End file.
